Liquid Gold Eyes
by KagomeMiko
Summary: When she first met him she fell for his liquid gold eyes. The second time, his ears, the third time... his heart. (InuKag)


Warning – I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. Keep in mind, there will be some of my own personal characters that belong to me.  
  
Rated R – For language, sexual situations, and suggestive dialogue.  
  
"Inuyasha! Hurry up and get down here. I have everything ready for the picnic."  
  
With a leap, Inuyasha gracefully landed on his feet.  
  
"Keh, fine woman, lets go."  
  
"Don't you woman me! I've been waiting ten minutes for you. Would it be so hard to just get down?"  
  
"OKAY I'M SORRY!"  
  
"Humph!"  
  
She slightly smiled. Yep, that was her Inuyasha. A stubborn, arrogant, temperamental, warm and kind hanyou. What was a hanyou you ask? A half human, half demon, of course. Yes, it was a world of demons, a world of human race, and a world with corruption. War was stirring inside. Demons against humans. Humans against demons. Demons seeked for power, while they held lust and blood. Humans wished for wealth, and of course power too. It was quite simple for the demons and humans, they could easily get along, but they didn't. Demons regarded humans as weak and pathetic creatures. Humans regarded demons as blood thirsty, mindless monsters. Inuyasha was neither, he was nor demon or human, he was a wonderful combination of both. He had long flowing silver hair, with the most absolutely adorable puppy ears on top of his head. He was tall and lean, toned and muscular, but not too buff. And his eyes, oh how his eyes captivated me. It was the color of liquid gold, and it held so much perception that it seemed that once his gaze was upon me, it felt as it his eyes bore into my soul. It was thrilling yet frightening, to think he might know my desires, my feelings and my longing. Yet, it amazed me at how clueless he was. We've been friends for 7 years, and he still never knew that I had the biggest crush on him, and maybe even more, love him.  
  
"Oy, Kagome! You've been staring off in space, what the hell is up in your mind?"  
  
"Nothing Inuyasha, I'm fine."  
  
"Doesn't seem like it."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"No you aren't"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wench."  
  
"Ass."  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"INUYASHA! Shut up or I'll shock you so hard your hair will turn purple!"  
  
"Keh."  
Defeated, Inuyasha, turned his head the other way, still knowing that it was an empty threat. Kagome would never hurt him, and never had the intention, but she could easily purify Inuyasha. Kagome was a Miko. In other words, a priestess whom possessed spiritual energy and would be able to heal others, sense danger or any object, and be able to destroy demons. So, Kagome and Inuyasha were a very strange couple of friends. The thing was, neither of them cared what they were, they only cared for each other.  
  
As they arrived to the park, they went to their usual spot and had set things up and sat down. Today was very calming. The sun shone brightly and set off a nice warmth. While the Sakura trees silently swayed to the winds, giving off a sweet scent and twinkled down their pink cherry blossoms. It was a perfect day for a picnic. Kagome handed Inuyasha a sandwich and helped herself to one also.  
  
"Inuyasha, can I come over this weekend and spend the night?"  
  
"Kagome, why do you ask? You come over every weekend."  
  
"Well, I want to be polite."  
  
"Yeah, you can come. Watch out though, Sesshoumaru is pmsing like a bitch."  
  
"What did you do Inuyasha??"  
  
"Why do you immediately fucking think it's my fault?!"  
  
"Because most of the time it is!"  
  
"WELL IT'S NOT. Kagura is pregnant and is making him gallivant everywhere to get her the crap she craves."  
  
"Oh..." Kagome giggled as she blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
"What is what?"  
  
"What's the sex of the baby?"  
  
"Oh, a girl. You should have seen Sesshoumaru! He was so busy with work that he didn't notice the scent Kagura was giving off until we had dinner. He was cursing every word and phrase he could think of."  
  
"Did Kagura know about the baby?"  
  
"Yeah, and that pissed off Sesshoumaru even more because she didn't tell him."  
  
"They were fighting the whole fucking night!"  
  
"But Sesshoumaru gave up. Kagura has total power over him and he knows it."  
  
"On many occasions, I think Kagura is the dominatrix in the relationship."  
  
Laughing out loud Kagome added;  
  
"Well we all know who the dominate one in our friendship is."  
  
"Yep, the ALMIGHTY Inuyasha."  
  
"In your dreams puppy. It's Princess Kagome."  
  
"What makes you think you can beat me?"  
  
"Because I can do this!"  
  
With the last shout, she leapt on him and made sure she was in the perfect position for... tickling. Straddling his waist, she tickled Inuyasha's lower belly as much as she could. Laughter erupted from Inuyasha and he squirmed, but he wasn't going to let her win. He was going to get her good. Springing up he grabbed her wrists and now he was lying on top of her with her hands on top of her head and tickling her with his other hand. Kagome was laughing so hard, she thought her head was going to burst.  
  
"Ok-Okay I give up-p!! Pl...Please STOP!"  
  
Leaning down he deeply whispered in her ear  
  
"Keh, I told you I was dominate. Nothing passes me bitch."  
  
Shivers went down her spine. God, his voice. It was so low... so demanding and sexy. She could only think of the wonders that mouth could do. The places it could touch... and the things his tongue could accomplish. She shook off the thought. She couldn't let him know she was aroused. He could smell it. Finally noticing the position they were in, Kagome blushed. It was a very compromising position.  
  
"Ummm Inuyasha. You can let me go now."  
  
"Right..."  
  
Returning up, they sat back and resumed eating. Everything went perfectly fine until she came.  
  
"Well well well... Lookie here. It's the half-breed and his whore bitch."  
  
Kagomemiko- hey this is my second fic and I didn't finish my first one because I lost interest in it and I broke my arm twice so I couldn't type for a really long time, but heres my newest fic and hopefully I don't lose interest in this one or break my arm again. 


End file.
